Trumbipulor
Trumbipulor is a villain of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance He resembles a humanoid elephant. He talks with his trunk and his trunk has teeth. In Ultimate Alien his skin was grey, he wore an outfit simular to Vilgax's during Alien Force, save for being purple and not having sleeves. He wore a hat with a black strip and red diomond on the front. His tusks were cut off and his eyes were white. In Omniverse he now looks almost completely different. All of his skin except for the inside of his ears are now a blue color (the inside of his ears are now pink) and he now has red eyes. His outfit has now changed to black breifs held on by a matching belt and suspenders that are purple and with yellow circles on them, and has arm bracelets that match this look. He has a lock on his belt as a belt buckle. On his head rests a purple crown of sorts. His tusks apear to be longer now. History Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Trumbipulor was seen having been defeated by Ben's Team at the beginning of Basic Training for illegally trading level 3 technology. He can talk through his trunk (while the noise sounds like a regular elephant). Ben can understand him clearly with his universal translator. In The Purge, Trumbipulor fought Ben's team again. NRG fought him, but Trumbipulor managed to escape from custody. Ben 10: Omniverse In Blukic And Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's, Trumbipulor played his first major role as the main antagonist where he was trying to gain "absolute power" through peanuts, regarded as a "sacred substance" to his people they cause him to grow to a major size. Ben was able to defeat him as Echo Echo by taking advantage of his super sensitive hearing to blast him with sound waves. In Special Delivery, he, Zombozo, and Fistrick try to steal a Dwarf Star from Ben, but were defeated by Armodrillo. They tried again with other villains led by Psyphon, but were defeated a second time by Humungousaur. Powers and Abilities Trumbipulor has enhanced strength and durability, able to go toe-to-toe with Four Arms, Armodrillo and Humungousaur. As shown in Blukic And Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's, Trumbipulor can grow into a massive size when he eats peanuts. His strength increases with size. He is able to go toe-to-toe with Way Big after eating peanuts. Trumbipulor can use peanuts as ammunition and his trunk as a machine gun. He can use his trunk to suck things up. Weaknesses Trumbipulor is afraid of mice like stereotype myths of elephants and is vulnerable to loud sounds, even more so when he has grown to a large size as his ears too get very large. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Basic Training'' (first appearance) *''The Purge'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Blukic And Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's'' (first re-appearance) *''Special Delivery'' Naming and Translations Etymology Trumbipulor's name and design appear to be a reference to the 1980 Parliament record Trombipulation, which features a human/elephant hybrid on the cover. Trivia *Trumbipulor's chestplate resembles Vilgax's in the flashback of The Secret of Chromastone. *After Kevin mocked Trumbipulor's name, Ben mocked his resemblance to an elephant by stating "He won't forget" a reference to the phrase "Elephants Never Forget". *Trumbipulor's ears resemble bat wings. *In Basic Training, Trumbipulor spoke with elephant like noises, but in The Purge, he speaks English. *He now speaks through his trunk instead of under his trunk. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters